ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryker (Myles Bots)
Riker = Riker was the main later secondary antagonist of Summer Edition 2 although his role is small as he only appeared in most of the duo-franchise's last episodes. Biography Early Life Childhood Ryker was born alongside Roman to fallen hero, Rodisullus, and was separated from the family since the Summer Revolution. He was sent to the Evil Droids to investigate his family's purpose. The Events of the 10th Grade Arc Life under the evil droids He was eventually dictated into the Droids empire yet he never was seen onscreen. He also was implanted with liquid bionics therefore giving him bionic powers but presumably erasing his birth powers. It was eventually decided that he would only watch as the duo-franchise creates disaster (the perfect example being the disbandment of the Furious Five). Entrance to the Duo-Franchise After a civil upset, he decided to come down to earth as the events went on long enough. As such, he defeated Arachnimorph, Turtle in Space and Powerful Purple when he thought that those are the end of it. Affiliation with Kraang The bionic Supervillain joined forces with the villainous Kraang when he bailed him out of prison and later fought Northzeal and Brass in an attempt to finish his alignment's job. This failed when the heroes not only killed off Kraang but their boss reformed near the end. Orientation New Plan enacted He realized the team's new member approach and decided to prevent the new recruit's debut from happening which could mean the potential disbandment of the Myles Bots. You're the Judge He hides himself as there is less restraint. There was attempts such as hijacking episodes, hurting feelings, causing a violent bully to terrorize a school startling Miss Shoop and ultimately polluting the earth under Zachary's thumb. Later Events The evil bionic shows his true colors as he sent off three foes to assassinate the Myles Bots. The first foe was Ross Bernoulli (Cannonball) who is an old friend to Francis Jablonski (who has bonded to a Rocksteady symbiote). It immediately fails as Ross fell prey to Anti-Cupid's soul and turns evil which would later lead to his doom in the hands of Rocksteady. The second foe is shown to be a double agent who shows no qualms in destroying Linden City. Third Foe He develops a partnership with Dr. Syringe and has Skipper, Arachnimorph and Dennis kidnapped. Unfortunately, the plan was made for Dr. Syringe to manipulate the citizens into thinking Zachary has been betrayed. The villainous doctor then froze Skipper to death, impaled Dennis with a stake and murdered Arachnimorph in a frame-up. He also fails to save the trio making the situation increase. Bonding with his symbiote The cyborg's major comeuppance in people's eyes came when Zerrg betrayed him for Dr. Syringe and dropped him towards a greenhouse shattering a symbiote jar causing him to have his DNA and the symbiote fuse with each other. He then took a brief moment before being corrupted into becoming Screaming Meme. Aftermath The Meme became the main antagonist in the episode "Baddest Scariest Ghost Around" and succumbed to his infected DNA while Northzeal defeats Dr. Syringe and reveals his identity. The situation worsens as a heartbroken woman exposes Zachary and the Myles Bots as superheroes. |-| Screaming Meme = Screaming Meme was the main focus of Baddest Scariest Ghost Around. Biography Origin See his Riker page for stuff regarding him. "Baddest Scariest Around" Coming soon... |-| Songbird = Songbird is the main protagonist of the series finale, the teteratagonist of the Myles Bots series and a secondary main hero in the spinoff franchise. Biography Origin See his Riker page for stuff regarding him. "Baddest Scariest Around" See his Screaming Meme page for stuff regarding him. Series Finale Coming soon...